1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to slide rails. Particularly, the present invention relates to a slide rail with a rack for ball bearings.
2. Description of Related Art
Slide rails are used for guiding objects, such as drawers, to be pulled into or out from bodies, such as furniture. There are several kinds of slide rails, some have ball bearings but others have not. Slide rails without ball bearings have lower costs than those having ball bearings and generally have two slides movable relative to each other. The two slides contact each other without ball bearings, which makes pushing and pulling of the slides difficult because friction between the slides.
Slide rails having ball bearings are easy to be pulled or pushed, however, the slides are difficult to be installed if the racks are not fixed, which may cause the slides and the racks to be damaged.